


Finally

by Queen_Oval



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Soul Mate AU, Tumblr Prompt, thomas wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Thomas doesn't have a soul mate because is wrists is blank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on my phone sorry if it's crappy.

It was blank. Thomas’ wrist for his soulmate was blank when he reach at the age of ten. 

All his friends’ wrists had a saying of their future soulmate; Thomas doesn’t even have word, not even a letter.

It was blank on his skin.

“Don’t worry sweetie it’ll probably show up when you grow up some more,” His mother reassured him.

Thomas nodded, yeah that has to be it. His soulmate probably doesn’t have him.

“Thomas, how come you don’t have words on your wrist?” His friend spoke earning looks from their small group in class. This morning was very hot in Virginia, Thomas deicide to wear short sleeves catching his friend’s eyes to his wrists.

Thomas looked around trying to avoid the question,”I don’t one.”

“A soul mate?”

Thomas nodded clearly not strong enough to voice it. The group began to laughed at him.

“Thomas doesn’t have a soulmate,” One giggled.

One laughed,” He’ll probably die alone.”

Others began to joke about of him not having someone to love him. Thomas learned not to share that doesn’t have soulmate yet.

After that day Thomas threw all his shirt sleeves away and only wear long sleeves.

As he grew, his wrist was still blank. Now a successful lawyer, he still wore long sleeves. Thomas had to take a walk because if he didn’t he would probably choke Hamilton trying to take his case away from him. It’s not fair, that Hamilton has a soul mate John. Yet 

He was bumped into by a small man

“What can’t you look where you're going,” he growled at him.

He was angry that he does have a soulmate. He was pissed off by the bullying he had to deal with growing up. He tired of the fear of dying alone without a soul mate.

The small man looked at him at awe,  
“What? A cat got your tongue?” Thomas looking at him suspiciously.

The strange man hugged Thomas tightly. He pulled himself away a bit to write down on a piece of paper saying : “My name is James and I’m your soulmate.”

Thomas wasn’t really sure how to take it.

“Really?” He coked up.

James nodded showing his wrist to him

“Why can’t you talk?” Thomas asked him. Of all the reasons why he didn’t have something on his wrists. 

James quickly wrote,” I’m mute.”

Surprised,Thomas that would make sense why I don’t have my soul mate’s saying of he can’t speak. In that crowded street pulled his soul mate closer,” You have no idea. How long I wanted to see you,” Thomas cried hugging James.

James wiggled a little signaly he wanted some space,”What is your name?”

Thomas felt stupid ever before,” Right.. Umm My name is Thomas.”

James smiled,” Well Thomas do you want get some lunch?”

The curly haired nodded,”Yeah I can go for some lunch.”

The duo handle hands in the busy streets of D.C.


End file.
